When working with a computer, a user is often faced with inputting or verifying an array of numbers. For example, when viewing a spreadsheet, the entire screen of a computer may be filled with rows and columns of numbers or other types of data. If the user is comparing the values on the computer screen to a hard copy in front of him, the user may often lose track of the user's position since the user is constantly switching between the screen and hard copy. Having a device that allows the user to efficiently switch between the screen and hard copy facilitates efficiency.
In another example, the user may be drawing a figure or picture on the computer screen and needs to locate the corresponding coordinates on the same-scaled hard copy of the drawing. Without a guide, the user may have difficulty in finding the corresponding coordinates.
A need thus exists for a guide that can be mounted to a computer monitor in order to identify coordinates and their corresponding locations on the computer screen.